


He’ll Be Okay, He’s A Fighter:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blame/Blaming, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Surgery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was at Danny’s side, Noelani checked up on him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 2





	He’ll Be Okay, He’s A Fighter:

*Summary: Steve was at Danny’s side, Noelani checked up on him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was at his partner, & best friend’s bedside, after he had surgery. He was feeling so guilty about what happened, It was eating him up inside, & he doesn’t know how to make it stop. He was so deep in thought, He didn’t hear his lover, Dr. Noelani Cunha come in, & she was very concerned.

The Portly Woman asked softly, “Hey, Babe, You’re doing okay ?”, He shook his head in the negative. “He’ll _**be**_ okay, He’s a fighter”, Steve knew that she is right. “I just want to all of us to find peace, & just be happy”, The Hunky Brunette said, & he just sighed after he said that. Noelani said this to reassure him.

“Danny knows that this isn’t your fault, You would die for him”, She said, as she spoke of the blond, & what he would think of this whole thing. “Yeah, I would”, & the dark-haired man tried to relax further in the chair, that he was sitting in. Then, He got a text, & looked torn, & didn’t know what to do.

“Go, Get the bitch, I **_will_** keep an eye on Danny”, as she stood near the shorter man. Steve kisses her deeply, & said, “I got extra security out there, This is Fort Knox, I love you so much”. “I love you, Now go”, She kissed him back, & pushed him out the door, & took his spot by his friend’s side.

She looked at the loudmouth detective, & said softly, “Come on, Danny, Come back to us, I know that you can do it, I need you, Our ohana needs you, Steve needs you”. There was a moment of silence, & then she said this to him, “I **_will be_** here for you”, & she kissed him on the forehead. Then, She sat down in the chair, that her lover occupied, & just waited for him to wake up.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
